


Sweet Mess

by hazelNuts



Series: Winter/Holiday Prompts [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Gingerbread Houses, POV Cora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 16:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11085471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: mighty-alphalpha asked: "Holiday prompt: Cora/Lydia, putting together a gingerbread house and making a big mess."





	Sweet Mess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Everyday_Im_Narrating](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyday_Im_Narrating/gifts).



> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.

‘Aaaand… Done!’ Cora grins, sticking the little door to the front of the house before quickly pulling away her hand. Too quickly, because the door falls off and she has to stick it back. She licks the sugar and crumbs off her fingers, slowly, trying to get Lydia’s attention. Lydia, however, only has eyes for their gingerbread house.

‘It’s a disaster,’ Lydia glares.

She’s not wrong. The roof tiles they’d tried to draw on are uneven and smudged, the artful wiggles are not evenly spaced, the walls are crooked, the roof looks like it could slide off any minute, and several of the gummies they’d stuck on are already losing their fight with gravity. Cora actually had to go buy another kit halfway through, because they broke one of the walls.

The gingerbread house isn’t the only thing that’s a mess. There is candy, frosting and crumbs everywhere, on the table, on their hands and faces. There’s even a piece of gingerbread in Lydia’s hair.

‘Are you upset that you’re not good at this?’ Cora asks, raising an eyebrow.

‘No.’

‘Liar.’

Lydia glares at her, then presses her lips together like she’s suppressing a smiles. ‘You have frosting in your hair.’

‘Most of your face is  covered in frosting and there’s cookie in your hair,’ Cora points out.

‘What?’ Lydia pats her hair, then pulls a face when she remembers that her fingers are sticky. Several hairs stand up straight, stiff from the sugar, when she pulls away her hand.

Cora steps closer and presses her lips to Lydia’s jaw where there is a smear of red frosting. She licks and sucks until she can no longer taste sugar, just Lydia’s skin.

‘Let’s clean up,’ she suggest as she pulls back, lightly bumping their noses together.

‘We should clean the table first, or we’ll just end up back in the shower,’ Lydia points out. Her voice is low and husky, and sends a shiver down Cora’s spine.

‘I wouldn’t mind that,’ Cora grins. She moves in for a kiss, but their lips have barely touched when there is a _crack_ , followed by a dejected crumble. She turns around to find the roof of the gingerbread house caved in and the back wall split clean in two.

‘We’re going to make another one,’ Lydia says firmly.

Cora shakes her head fondly. She’s heard that tone of voice before, and knows there will be no talking her girlfriend out of this. They’re going to be making a lot of gingerbread houses today.

‘We’re taking a shower, and then we’re going to the store. We’re doing this until we get it right.’ Lydia turns around and marches up the stairs, pulling Cora with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
